Catatonic
by destinyv2000
Summary: AU- In which Genma takes Ranma to china at the begining of the training trip. After getting Ranma cursed he decides to try the neko-ken training. Ranma ends up being rescued by Cologne. Genma trades his son for his life with more to come


Catatonic  
  
By Jay La Valley  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters appearing in this fic.  
  
It all started a little over ten years ago, when Genma took off with Ranma on a training trip. Basically kidnapping Ranma, but leaving a note saying "that he and Ranma would committee Seppuku if Ranma was not made a man among men." And to further satisfy his warped mind he had Ranma finger paint on the note.  
  
Since Nodoka would not be pleased with his taking of the 5-year-old Ranma, he thought it best to start the training trip in China.  
  
  
  
Some weeks later, they reach their first stop, in the Bayancala range of Ching hi province in china.  
  
Here sirs, legendary training ground, Jusenkyo. , Stated the guide.  
  
"Follow me, Ranma", called out Genma as he leaps on top of a nearby pole.  
  
Sirs, what you doing. Very bad you fall in spring., called out the guide as Ranma followed his father onto the poles.  
  
And as with destiny has written, Genma knocks young Ranma into the spring of drowned girl, where he comes out as a 5-year-old red headed girl. But because of Ranma's youth and inexperience Genma gets away without being cursed at all.  
  
"Why didn't you warn us, this place was cursed", Genma yelled at the guide.  
  
I did try, and it is clearly marked on all brochures on Jusenkyo. Replied the guide.  
  
"It is??? Where?" asked Genma as he takes out the brochure he had.  
  
Right there, honored customer., stated the guide calmly as he pointed to a large warning written at the top of the page.  
  
Oh god, Nodoka is going to kill me thought Genma even as he asks the guide if there was a cure.  
  
Sorry sir, but there is no cure. However hot water will restore child to his rightful form at least until he is next splashed with cold water., calmly stated the guide.  
  
So it was that a shocked Ranma and a nervous Genma left the Jusenkyo valley.  
  
Genma decided it was time to train Ranma in the neko-ken, since it could not possibly turn out as bad as Jusenkyo, or so he thought.  
  
By the end of the week, Genma had the pit filled with starving cats and was preparing to toss a fish covered Ranma into the pit for the umpteenth time, when a sudden shower turns Ranma into a girl.  
  
"Now get in there Ranma or are you turning into a girl for real." Stated Genma nastily.  
  
"But I don't want to go back in the pit." Said a scratched up and nervous Ranma.  
  
"Don't be weak sniveling girl, boy." Said Genma as he roughly pushed the female Ranma into the pit.  
  
Ranma screamed as she fell into the pit even as the cats attacked the fish she was wrapped in. The cats bit and clawed at her flesh trying to get at the fish.  
  
But unbeknownst to Genma an aged figure was watching the spectacle from a nearby tree, when all of a sudden Ranma's screams grew quit so that all that could be heard coming from the pit was the howls of the cats in the pit.  
  
As the screams grew quit the aged figure of a woman, who is stands a good 2 feet tall and is standing on top of a gnarled old wooden staff rushed forward in an attempt to save the child.  
  
Genma was shocked as the old woman rushed forward from out of nowhere towards the pit in which his son now sometime daughter was.  
  
But before the old woman could reach the pit, Genma had stepped in front of her blocking her way.  
  
"What do you want ghoul?" asked Genma more bravely than he he felt, for she reminded him of his demon of a master.  
  
"Out of my way, fool so that I may save the child." She said sternly as she whaps her cane on Genma's thick skull knocking him out.  
  
As the woman threw open the lid covering the pit, she was shocked to see that Ranma was huddled in a corner of the pit unmoving, and unresponsive to the cats nibbling at her and the fish.  
  
She leaps into the pit scattering the cats as she picks up young Ranma. With Ranma in her arms she leaps clear of the pit, where upon she lays her on the ground and begins to examine the child.  
  
She discovers that physically the child is fine, but sadly the same could not be said for the childs mental condition. The child, Ranma is completely unresponsive to all outside stimulus.  
  
Several hours later, Genma awakes in a small village to find himself surrounded by a large number of women with an assortment of weapons trained upon him. Fearing for his life he begins begging for his life.  
  
"Begging for your worthless life will not save you." Stated the old woman, as she pogos forward on her staff.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want with a poor martial artist like myself?" replied a worried Genma. "Take my son, just spare my life." Continued Genma.  
  
"Firstly my name is Cologne." She said with a wicked smile on her face as she accepts Genma's proposal just before throwing a bucketful of water into Genma's face.  
  
"Your life is spared but you are now cursed to turn into a panda when splashed by cold water. Now begone before I change my mind and have you turned into a panda skinned rug." Cologne stated to a fast retreating panda.  
  
After Genma is gone from her sight, Cologne hops over to a nearby hut, where in she finds her great granddaughter, Shampoo looking after Ranma.  
  
Great grandmother, is there anything you can do for her? Asked a 5-year-old Shampoo.  
  
She is, or was a boy. And actually, maybe there is something I can do, but it is a bit drastic. replied a somber looking Cologne. Then again I do not have much choice. If I do not try it then the child will be lost forever. stated Cologne sadly.  
  
What is it you going to do great grandmother? asked a curious Shampoo.  
  
In essence I will bring forth the spirit from the spring of drowned girl, which is buried deep within the child. She will be in control, until she can heal the spirit of the child. But in bringing forth the spirit of the spring the curse will become locked so that she will never again be male. Shampoo, your mother will be expecting you and I have to begin preparation for the spell. Tomorrow she should be awake enough to visit. replied Cologne.  
  
So it is that Shampoo goes home to her mother, Soap.  
  
It is hours before Cologne again leaves the hut. When she does leave she is covered in sweat and looking very exhausted. 


End file.
